


i'll be right beside you, dear

by oiyukis



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Minor Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiyukis/pseuds/oiyukis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of the Subaru/Kamui prompts I've done on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not *taking* prompt. I'm just collecting ones I've written over the course of my blog and will write on the rare occasion that I do take prompts on tumblr :3
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt 1:**
> 
>  
> 
> this is actually part of a bigger AU, but T is the only one who has ever seen anything from said AU. You don't need to know a lot about it to understand. "Tutoring session gone wrong" was the prompt.

“You substitute the answer you get from the first two in to the second two, and solve for the…Kamui? Are you paying attention?”

Kamui doesn’t answer right away. “No,” He finally says.

“No,” Subaru repeats, tilting his head. He’s used to Kamui spacing out during their tutoring sessions. He’s not used to Kamui  _admitting_  it.

“No,” Kamui nods, setting his pencil aside and dropping his chin to his folded arms.

“…is it too difficult?”

Kamui shakes his head, “I’m just distracted. Sorry.”

Subaru taps his pencil on the edge of Kamui’s textbook, “What’s distracting you?” They’re pretty secluded where they are. The gazebo is an off-the-beaten-path sort of place, which is the reason they both like it so much to begin with.

Kamui opens his mouth –  _looks_  like he’s going to respond – then changes his mind. He hides his face in his arm and points to Subaru with a slim finger.

“ _I’m_  distracting you?”

Kamui nods, peeking out from his arms, “Yes. With your…everything.”

“My everything?”

Kamui sits up, scrubbing a hand down his face, and Subaru gets the impression that he’s embarrassed for himself. “I don’t know how you expect me to focus with…when all I keep thinking of is…” Kamui’s cheeks turn steadily more red until the boy can’t seem to form words at all.

Subaru does get the general gist, though.

“Do you want me to ask Clow to find you another tutor?”

“No!” Kamui narrows his eyes, forming a cute little pout. Subaru supposes he’s actually trying to look angry, though.

“Alright,” He taps his fingers on the table. “How do you propose we do this? Your grades  _do_ have to improve, Kamui. That was the whole point of finding you a tutor.”

“I know,” Kamui bites his lip, averting his eyes. “I have an idea.”

Subaru waves his hand, encouraging Kamui to continue.

“For every answer I get  _right_ …” Kamui trails off, “I get a kiss.”

He lets the silence hang for less than a second before he drops his head, face bright pink. “ _Never mind_. It was a stupid idea-!”

“No, it.” Subaru blinks, willing himself not to catch Kamui’s blush. He’s an adult. He can hold his metaphorical ground. He’s supposed to be the composed one in the relationship. “It’s actually a good idea. It would work, at least.”

Kamui peeks up from his bangs, “Wait, you. You’re alright with that?”

“It can’t hurt.” Aside from being a blatant misuse of authority, tutor-wise.

Kamui blinks at him, then looks down at the math book. He pulls it towards him, grabbing for his pencil, “Gimme ten minutes.”

 

 


	2. Ask 1: Magi AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original ask: subkam magi!au
> 
> original reply:  
> (oh, this is a tough one, but I’m imagining TB!aged Subaru because I can’t imagine it working any other way)

"If I’m going to be entirely honest with you, Kamui-san, I still don’t get why you chose me as a king candidate."

"Hm," the young magi laced his fingers together, resting his chin on them as he floated above the ground, observing Subaru carefully, "I don’t really have an answer that makes sense. I just know you’ll make a good king. Your Djinn is proof of that."

Subaru’s fingers twitched towards the hilt of his rarely used sword - his Djinn, thankfully, was more partial to defense than offense, something Kamui said suited him well. 

"And," Kamui added, turning away from Subaru until his profile was obscured - Subaru could only see the red tips of Kamui’s ears, "it doesn’t hurt that you’re cute."


	3. Prompt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some sort of au where S!Subaru and Kamui, several years after the end of X, somehow wind up in Tokyo Babylon’s Tokyo.

“What?”

“I believe you heard the question.”

Kamui made a peculiar face, clearly not understanding why Subaru was asking him such a thing. “I don’t-”

“Him, then,” Subaru interrupted.

Ah.  _Now_  Kamui understood, though he still didn’t think the question was any less strange. Of course, this day seemed full of strange encounters – without much explanation, Kamui and Subaru had found themselves in a very different Tokyo upon waking up. A Tokyo, they later found out, that was inhabited by a certain young onmyouji and his twin sister.  

Kamui huffed, crossing his arms. He stood under the cover of the trees in the park – the only place Subaru would agree to meet him while they were trapped in the past. He kept a watchful eye on Kamui’s comings and goings, but he said it was simply ‘too much of a risk’ to wander around himself.

“And if I am?” Kamui asked. “He’s cute.”

“He’s  _me_ ,” Subaru frowned.

“He’s a you that’s much easier to talk to,  _and_  one that’s not against human interaction.”

“I’m not-”

“You  _are_ ,” Kamui said. “Ever since you became the Sakurazukamori, you’ve avoided having anything to do with people.”

“I distinctly remember you were like that once.”

“Before we met, maybe.”

Subaru hummed, but Kamui knew he wasn’t able to deny that.

“And if we ended up in your past? Would I like the you I found there better as well?”

Kamui blinked, glancing up at the man. “I didn’t say I liked him  _better_.”

Subaru paused, not prepared with a response.

“He’s easier to talk to, sure, and he’s generally…happier,” Kamui said carefully. “Do I like him better, though? I mean, he’s not really  _you_ , right? He’s part of the past. He’s not the person I’ve come to-”

Abruptly, Kamui stopped himself, clearing his throat as pink dusted over his cheeks. “Anyway, where are we on the part of the plan where we get home?”

“Kamui…”

“Where are we?”

Subaru huffed softly, though he wasn’t able to stop the small smile on his lips. Kamui had a habit of bringing that out around him.

“I think we’ll be able to go home soon.”

“Good.”

“And Kamui?”

Kamui grunted, staring down at his shoes.

“If I were to meet a version of yourself from the past, I would like you better as well.”

Kamui scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Yeah?”

“Of course. After all,” Subaru moved close enough to brush arms with the boy, startling him with the contact, “you’re the one I’ve come to love too.”

 


	4. Prompt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring Subaru being too oblivious for his own good, a subconscious draw to Utada Hikaru’s Can You Keep A Secret, and the sly thought-appearance of bisexual Kamui

“Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.” Subaru’s reply was automatic and honest. Over the weeks they’d spent together at Imonoyama’s mansion, he’d become somewhat of a confidant to the young boy whose shoulders the fate of the world rested. If Subaru felt nostalgic, he’d say Kamui reminded himself, or at least what he was like at Kamui’s age. Perhaps Kamui was a little rougher around the edges, but…

“It’s…” Kamui fiddled with the pencil in his hand, expression pinched. “I haven’t told anyone else.”

“You want to tell me a secret?” Subaru blinked.

Kamui nodded.

“Are you sure?” Subaru wasn’t exactly in the habit of keeping secrets – they tended to come back with a vengeance, at least in his own case.

“It’s just-.” Kamui sighed, disgruntled. “I think…if I told anyone else, they’d think I was a bad person.”

“You aren’t,” Subaru set his own pen down, folding his arms across the surface of the concrete table. “Whatever it is, you’re not a bad person, Kamui.”

Kamui flashed him a small, grateful smile before he looked down at his books. “It’s just. Well, I feel like I should be more upset about what’s happening. With Fuuma, with  _everything_ , and I  _am_ , but…I don’t think I’m as upset as I should be.”

“Is there some expectation of emotional turmoil you’re supposed to be living up to?” Subaru teased lightly. He didn’t think it was in his nature to tease, at least not anymore, but sometimes he couldn’t help himself.

“No,” Kamui allowed, smiling almost wryly, “I mean, I think I would be more upset if I didn’t have…friends.”

“I don’t think you’re the only person to appreciate having friends during unpleasant events, Kamui. That hardly makes you a bad person.”

“What if it’s just  _one_  friend?” He asked, almost too quiet for Subaru to hear. “I mean, you appreciate the friends you have, but even with them there things would be bad. There’s just  _one_  friend that makes you less sad? Just by being there?”

“You mean a best friend?”

“I guess.”

From Kamui’s tone, Subaru got the distinct impression he  _didn’t_  mean a best friend.

“A crush?”

“What?” Kamui spluttered. “No! Well, maybe.”

Subaru hummed. He didn’t have much… _helpful_  experience in the area.

“Is that weird?” Kamui asked.

“I don’t think it’s weird to feel better when the person you like is present, no.”

“Even if it’s a guy?”

Oh. Well, Subaru couldn’t say he was expecting that, though he supposed it made some sense. Kamui had loved Kotori, but there was certainly no rule saying he couldn’t love a male as well. Furthermore, Subaru could hardly imagine Kamui having romantic feelings towards any of the women in their group, and the only friends Kamui seemed to have from school were boys.

“Even if it’s a boy,” Subaru confirmed. “There’s nothing wrong with that, by the way. Liking another boy.”

“I know that,” Kamui said quickly. “I didn’t mean there was.”

“Do you…mind if I ask you who it is?” Sorata was too involved in Arashi to consider another suitor, and Aoba was…well, a little too married, frankly. That left…

“Yes.” Kamui took a breath. “Sorry. That’s just…a secret I’m not ready to tell.”

Subaru nodded, though he had to admit now his curiosity was piqued. “Ah.”

“They’re in love…well, they like someone else. So. I’d rather not say.”

Hm. Maybe it was Sorata, then. They were close in age, and Sorata had been with Kamui longer than any of them. “It’s your business, Kamui. If you do ever want to talk about it, though, I’ll listen.”

“Thanks.” Kamui smiled, a bit wider than before. “I’ll…keep that in mind, Subaru.”

 


	5. Meme Prompt: Being Shy About Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is set in an AU I’ve written some of but not really talked about. It’s TB!Subaru and X!Kamui in Tokyo Babylon’s Era if the story had taken place in present day. Basically it’s an excuse for dorky teenager boyfriends who have crazy ghost adventures from time to time and everyone is alive and happy.

Subaru feels like he can’t breathe. It’s not necessarily true to say he can’t, because he can pull away any time he wants, but he doesn’t want to. He feels a little drunk—of course, his only comparison being the ceremonial wine at the Sumeragi estate during holiday rituals—and he’s sure his face is starting to turn the same color as his trench coat, but he doesn’t care. He wants to keep kissing Kamui forever.

He’d never really understood the draw of kissing. At least, not until now. He’d always thought it looked awkward, or at least uncomfortable, to be sharing air with someone pressed so close against you. Kamui has his hands under Subaru’s shirt, his weight somewhat pinning Subaru to the couch cushions, and Subaru loves it.

(What he would  _not_  love is for Hokuto to come barging in to the apartment right now, but she said she was going to be shopping  _all day_ , so…)

Eventually, they do both need to breathe, and Kamui pants quietly for air against his neck. “Subaru,” he murmurs, voice quiet from embarrassment or thoughtfulness, “Subaru, can I suck you off?”

Subaru doesn’t really register the words at first, nodding absently to Kamui’s requests like he always does (because he’s terrible at saying no to Kamui for anything, and doesn’t really want to anyway). Then, he splutters, flushing when Kamui sits up to peer down at him.

“What?”

“Can I—”

“I heard you!” Subaru waves his hands rapidly. “We’re in the  _living room_.”

“The door is locked.”

“It’s the middle of the day!”

“So?”

“Can’t you at least have said it more delicately?” Subaru pinches the bridge of his nose, giving himself an excuse to not look at Kamui’s face. He can pretend he doesn’t see the glint in his eyes. That glint he sometimes gets when he’s figured out he wants something.

“…Subaru-san,” Kamui starts, and Subaru frowns briefly at the title. Kamui only drops the title when they’re actively…well, getting hot and heavy, and it miffs Subaru a bit to think he doesn’t at least get a ‘-kun.’

“What?”

“Are you…maybe…shy about sex?” Kamui tilts his head, like the thought hadn’t crossed his mind before now. Like they’re not both the same age with equal amounts of inexperience.

Well, actually, Subaru doesn’t know a lot about Kamui’s life before they met. He’s Subaru’s age, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend in the past that he did this kind of stuff with.

“You’re turning red.”

“I’m not shy about it,” Subaru denies, lying through his teeth. “Any normal person would think the subject was inappropriate to talk about.”

“But we’re together,” Kamui says. “You’re supposed to talk about that kind of stuff with me.  _We’re_  supposed to, I mean.” He adds something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like ‘that’s what Sorata told me.’

“Why-” Subaru clears his throat, trying to regain a little composure. “Why would you want to? Do that? It’s kind of gross, isn’t it?”

“I don’t think so. It’s you, after all.” Kamui says casually. “Do you think so?”

“I—.” He’d always thought so, really. It wasn’t exactly a subject that was openly discussed at the estate, and what could be researched online was either clinical or exaggerated. Either way, it just seemed like a sort-of wet…mess.

“We don’t have to,” Kamui adds quickly. “Not if you don’t want to. I just thought it would be. You might like it?”

“Wouldn’t it taste bad?”

“I don’t know.”

“You’ve never done it before?”

Kamui shakes his head, looking a little embarrassed himself. “No. But I’d like to with you. I’d  _really_  like to.”

Subaru shifts under the desire in Kamui’s eyes. He remembers, distantly, something Hokuto once told him. ‘He looks at you like you’re the only other person in the whole world,’ she’d said, ‘like he wants to keep you, if you’d let him.’

In this moment, Subaru thinks it’s a bit more carnal than that.

He’s a little surprised at his own reaction to being wanted like that. His stomach twists, not uncomfortably, and his chest swells a little. Also, it’s hot. He  _is_  still a teenager, and it’s  _so_  hot.

But-.

“No. I mean. Yes? But not today. It’s too-.” Subaru swallows, wiggling out from under Kamui so he can pull his knees to his chest and hold onto his socked feet. “Friday?”

“Friday?”

“At your house.”

It’s much smaller than Subaru’s, but it’s also much more private.

“I’ll have to see if I can pencil you in.”

“You’re making fun of me.”

“A little,” Kamui smiles, folding his arms on top of Subaru’s knees. “You don’t have to be so business-like about it.”

“I can’t help it.”

“Because you’re shy?”

“…you’re terrible.”

Kamui smiles, stretching to press a quick, open-mouthed kiss to the corner of Subaru’s mouth. “I think it’s cute.”

“ _You’re_  cute.” Subaru grumbles. It’s not his best comeback.

It’s not untrue, either.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: Kamui is not smooth enough to kiss the corner of Subaru’s mouth on purpose. He missed his lips.


	6. Meme Prompt: Restraining the Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came out shorter than I expected, and I’m sorry for that, but it’s right about “mini drabble” range? 
> 
> It’s post-X, but not terribly far. By technicality I’ll warn for underage, since ‘how far after’ X isn’t specified. Not terrible explicit.

With everything that had happened to Kamui through the countless battles during 1999, Subaru is a little (lot) surprised to find that he likes to be tied down. Actually, he seems to like restraints of every variety—being held back by the arm on his way to do something, being held around the waist while Subaru does something that would bore him if not for the pressure against his bones, being pinned down against the bed, the wall, the corner of the shower.

It’s not something that Subaru has given a lot of thought to. So far in this thing they’re calling a relationship, he mostly just adapts to what Kamui seems to like best. He isn’t changing himself, per say, rather the way he approaches the situation, whatever it is.

It just happens that this situation, this Kamui and bondage situation, falls under that category.

And. Well, Subaru isn’t going to deny that he’s warmed to the event. Kamui’s wrists are slender, but there’s a certain strength to his whole body that isn’t outwardly shown. He looks good with his hands tied to the headboard, though more frequently they’re behind his back because his body has to arch in response, and that looks better.

(Subaru knows there’s no place for redemption with the life he leads. That makes thoughts like this easier. There’s less guilt.)

“Subaru.”

Subaru blinks, refocusing on the body below his. Kamui is staring up at him, petulant frown stretched across his lips.

“Pay attention.”

“You’re a little needy, aren’t you?”

It slips out before Subaru really thinks about it, which rarely happens these days. He makes to apologize, but stops when Kamui glances away as pink rides high on his cheeks. “Shutup.”

Oh. Well, this could be interesting.

(This time, there’s a little guilt. It’s chased away as soon as Kamui wets his lips.)

 


	7. Meme Prompt: Angry Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Volume 1!Kamui and Subaru. Basically, a slight au where Subaru meets Kamui before Kamui returns to Tokyo, so he's still that angry teen with too much power from the first two chapters
> 
> Um. Warnings, hm. Not explicit, but I guess the warnings that typically go with anger and intent for sex? It's not noncon, but there is implied violence, I guess?

Kamui Shirou is not what Subaru expected. He’s known for years now about the so-called Promised Day. He’s known his role, and Seishirou-san’s, and in the grand scheme of things he’d thought that was all that mattered.

Then, Kamui Shirou came stumbling headfirst into one of his exorcism jobs, being chased by some unsightly spirits sent by some unsightly people.

They’ve been back in Tokyo for a week now, and Kamui is-. He’s-. He seems to have an inexhaustible source of anger, for one thing. He’s never  _not_  snapping, biting, or glaring at something. Subaru’s managed to tame (there are probably better words he could use) him for a few hours at a time, mostly by gently putting authority into his tone and letting Kamui know when he’s disappointed.

Kamui seems to have a thing about authority. Namely, he pushes just to see if someone will push back. And Subaru’s brand of pushing back isn’t quite traditional, but Kamui listens.

Sometimes.

And sometimes, there are nights like these, when Kamui is angry at the world or fate and doesn’t seem to have any outlet. He’s broken a few things already, just from the waves of power he releases every few minutes, pacing around the room like it’s a cage he can’t escape from.

Subaru is tempted to tell him where the door is, but he doesn’t want Kamui to get the idea to go out around people.

He doesn’t want Kamui to be alone in this, either.

“Calm down.”

“ _You_  calm down.” Kamui snaps, and the lamp next to Subaru’s head cracks.

“Why are you angry, Kamui?”

“It doesn’t matter!”

“Do you even know why?”

“Shut up.”

“Kamui—”

“Shut up!” Kamui lunges at him, and Subaru is wholly unprepared. Kamui doesn’t usually touch him when he’s like this—after, and in the middle of the night when Kamui will sneak under his covers, but not when he’s this angry.

Subaru hits the floor, Kamui on top of him. He blinks up, surprised, and Kamui smirks down at him. “ _There_. Now who’s looking down at who?”

“I don’t look down on you, Kamui.”

“You do.” Kamui accuses, rocking. Subaru is unsurprised to feel that he’s turned on. He is a teenager, after all. He remembers those years, when any kind of intimate contact could produce that reaction.

“I don’t. You’re important, Kamui. You’ve got a heavy burden—”

Kamui shakes his head. “That’s even worse. What am I, your charge?”

“You did agree to come here with me.”

“I don’t need your pity.”

“It’s not—”

Kamui decided to cut him off with a bruising kiss, which also doesn’t surprise Subaru much. They’ve been around each other for months now, and this isn’t the first time they’ve kissed. Or the first time Kamui has decided to vent his anger in a sexual way.

Subaru pushes him back when Kamui’s teeth get too close to biting down. “ _Kamui_.”

“Whatever. Just let me-”

“Calm down, first.”

Kamui’s eyes spark. Clearly, that was the wrong thing to say. 

 


	8. Meme Prompt: Edging and Make-Outs

Kamui digs his heels into the bed, chest heaving and eyes stinging. “Suba _ru_.”

Because Subaru is a lot less sweet than he first lets on, he chuckles quietly in response to the whine, like he hadn’t just pulled his fingers out for the third time, right when Kamui when on the edge. “Mm. Yes?”

“Don’t pretend you didn’t just laugh,” Kamui huffs through his panting, weakly smacking the side of Subaru’s shoulder. “ _Subaru_.”

“I thought you wanted to try this.”

“Tried it. Now I want to come.”

Subaru smiles, hiding something, and leans down to press his lips to Kamui’s neck. “If you’re still coherent, you’re not getting the full experience.”

Kamui’s heart nearly flip-flops. It’s rare of Subaru to speak so…bluntly. Sexually. “When did you become such a pervert?”

Subaru sighs something that sounds like ‘I wonder’ before he’s kissing Kamui again, pushing his tongue past his lips. He gentles his movements quickly, turning the kiss into a lazy exploration. Kamui isn’t any less hard, but he focuses on the feel of Subaru’s mouth on his rather than the slick feeling below.

It’s been like this for the last…Kamui isn’t sure how long. Subaru fingers him open, then stops right when Kamui is about to come. He’ll kiss Kamui breathless, until his body calms down, and then his fingers are back. It’s a grueling process, it’s torture, god, it feels so _good_. Kamui isn’t sure if he’s supposed to like getting denied this much.

Really, though, Kamui likes everything Subaru does—he’ll take whatever he can get, and even if that’s an unhealthy way to look at their relationship, Kamui doesn’t—

He groans, head falling back to the mattress as Subaru’s thumb slips back inside, stopping half-way. “Su—” He’s still being kissed, though, and trying to give his all into the reciprocation. His concentration is slipping fast. Their kisses are open-mouthed and wet, and Subaru’s fingers are inside again, stroking and stretching, and it’s, it’s—

“No,” Kamui’s voice trails off in a desperate whine as Subaru pulls away again. “Subaru.”

Subaru hums against his jawline, and starts from the beginning. 

 


	9. Meme Prompt: Biting/Marking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for unhealthy relationships and mention of blood/intentional "branding"

Sorata looks at Kamui’s hands and his stomach turns.

Kamui doesn’t notice. Kamui never notices. He stares out the window, or off to the side if they’re not indoors, and ignores what’s going on around him. He ignores the concern Karen shows in her soft touches, careful to never let her hands dip below his wrists. He ignores Arashi’s silent disapproval.

Kamui deserves happiness, Sorata knows that. He deserves to be protected, and cherished, and wanted. Everybody does. But this…

Inverted pentagrams mar the backs of Kamui’s hands, jagged, like he’d done it to himself. The first time Sorata had seen them, that had been his first thought. That after everything, Kamui had just shattered and turned to the first thing that kept him anchored. It was only later that he’d learned Subaru had paid Kamui a visit.

(Later, Yuzuriha had told him she’d seen it. That Kamui had screamed, and when she’d come running Kamui was holding onto Subaru with bloodied, shaking hands. That when she tried to pull Kamui away, to help him, he’d asked her to stop. “I asked him to,” he’d said to her, about ten seconds before he’d passed out.)

Sorata doesn’t know what they talked about before that. He knows that Kamui is like  _this_ , hung in some kind of suspension. He’s waiting for Subaru to…come back? Kill him? Sorata doesn’t know what kind of deal they made, or if they’d made a deal at all.

Kamui doesn’t talk about what the marks mean, but Sorata’s done his research. They’re a way for the Sakurazukamori to mark his prey. There’s nothing else to it. It’s a  _brand_.

And yet, when he doesn’t think anyone is watching, Kamui will trace his fingers over the marks like they’re delicate, like they’re temporary. He’ll bring them to his lips, like he thinks Subaru will  _know_ , wherever he is.

Kamui is in love with a ghost, and Sorata is afraid. Kamui has endured so much, survived so much, but Sorata doesn’t think he can survive this. 

 


End file.
